


Make you feel good

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing, did they lock that damn door in the end?, hope you enjoy the products of my sin, i was horny, we'll never fucking know I guess, what up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Alto enjoys doing things for his boyfriend, Dante can't say he minds.
Relationships: Alto/Dante (Stella Glow)
Kudos: 4





	Make you feel good

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put this in explicit because I feel it's pretty mild? Oh well, have fun reading!

The moment his shoulder armor hit the floor, Dante felt two hands creeping around his shoulders, taking off his coat with ease and throwing it on the chair unceremonously. Before he could turn around and argue about Alto's manners (or lack thereof) he felt a chest press against his back and bare arms circling his ribcage; it was easy to feel the warmth, because only a thin layer of clothes was separating their bodies at the moment.

A blush creeped on his cheeks when his lover's hands started drawing small circles through the fabric of his shirt. It was weird how such an small gesture could make affection stir in his heart.

"...'you there?" Even if he could not see him, Alto was probably smiling. He stilled his hands and closed his mouth to the other's ear.

"I want to make you feel good tonight. Okay?"

Dante could almost feel himself shaking by the tone alone, but the words made him hot under the collar. He leaned back against the other, suddenly yearning for the contact, muttering on "okay" right before the hands started moving again.

As they moved towards the bed, he could only hope they'd already locked the door.

Lips locking fiercely with his lover's, Alto was still wearing his pants, and seemed to think Dante was criminally overdressed: he put his hands under his shirt and felt every inch of skin as they kissed, lifting the shirt with his hands as they explored higher and higher. Dante took the hint and pulled away, allowing the bluenette to lift the shirt over his head. He was immediately grateful for the cold air against his now exposed chest.

He gasped as Alto resumed the kiss, hot and eager, pushing the other on the mattress, before he pulled away to leave a trail of kisses from his cheek, down his jaw, Dante let out a steangled noise as the lips reached his neck. No matter what, that still remained his most sensitive spot, and the buldge in his pants was immediately a lot more noticeable.

After dedicating what he deemed to be enough attention to the sensitive spot, Alto lifted himself on his hands to get a look at his lover. Under him, face flushed and eyes blown with lust, Dante was already breathing hard, and Alto's heart swelled with love. When a hand came to cupple his face, he nuzzled into it, before taking it gently, as if it was something delicate, and kissing the palm. The whole gesture had something so scarily intimate, despite being stupidly innocent, they wondered how it could bring such a sense of safety, just touching hands like that.

And then the tender moment passed, Alto trailed kisses down his wrist, on his shoulder, chest, abs. He knew exactly what reaction he was looking for when he reached his belly. Dante would be annoyied over how sensitive his neck would be, but just down there, there was a spot he was expecially ashamed of. A kiss on the skin there made him hold his breath and grab the bedsheets, trembling lightly. Alto could take pride in the fact that he was the only one to know about that sensitive spot, and that he was the only one allowed to touch him there.

His hands traveled up to the belt of Dante's trousers, and before either of them knew it, the piece of clothing ended up on the floor. At the moment, Dante couldn't care less about loundry if he tried: what he was frustrated about was the way Alto's lips were curled up in a smile as he ignored his erection, electing to focus on kissing and biting the tanned inner thights of the boy under him with deliberate care.

"Alto..."

The edge of irritation was definitely there, Alto just had an hard time focusing on it when it was melting into needy lust so deliciously. But he was a nice boyfriend, so he would keep the teasing brief. As he kept kissing up his thigh, his left hand found the buldge through the fabric, causing the redhead to shudder lightly, closing his eyes.

The last god-forsaken piece of clothing was discarded, and the younger boy wasted no time in grabbing the erection and kissing the tip, drinking in the moan his lover left out, before he took him in his mouth. It never truly got old, it always felt new to pleasure each other like this, but it didn't feel unpleasant, that was for sure. In fact, Dante seemed to be enjoying himself, if the way his stifled moans slipped through his hand was anything to go by.

Alto would say he was getting better. It was easier to make the other's member fit in his mouth after doing it a few times, and he would smile at the accomplishment if his mouth wasn't... you know.

They're still shy saying anything that relates to sex despite having it most days, somehow.

A hand shot to his hair and grabbed it suddenly, but it didn't hurt as much as it startled him, making him stop. The other seemed to notice his own sudden motion, and released the grip immediately, looking embarassed.

"S-sorry... did I hurt you?"

Alto lifted himself enough to free his mouth and smiled, because his boyfriend was adorable and he didn't want him to feel bad for something so harmless. After a few moments, he offered him his hand. Dante looked at it, then at the boy between his legs and took it. It was an awnkward grip but it made them feel closer, somehow. He didn't know if it made sense, but it didn't matter.

The bluenette smiled again, and waited for the other to relax before resuming his work. He set up a fast rythm, and Dante was doing everything he could to stay concious and not lose himself in the heat, but there was a familiar tightness getting more intense and he had trouble forming sentences, so he squeezed the other's hand tight.

"I'm- ah! I'm... close..." the words probably got lost in the moans and screams of the other's names, but Alto's right hand squeezed back reassuringly, while the left one caressed his side.

He must have screamed while finishing, but his lover did not say anything about that, so he could hope it hadn't been too loud. Coming down from his high, he definitely felt relaxed, even moreso when his boyfriend's nose nuzzled against his cheek.

Then, he realized two things:  
1: Alto still had his pants on  
2: that meant he still had to be taken care of

He was torn between appreciating how attentive he'd been and being annoyied that he'd ignored his physical needs like that. And now he was cuddling up to him, as if he wasn't still horny!

"Ehy, Alto."

"Mh..?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Yellow eyes lifted to look at him with a confused expression.

"Uh... are you cold?"

Dante loves this idiot so goddamn much, it's fucking unbelievable.

"You haven't finished! How are you going to sleep if you don't!?" He knew from experience that sleeping when horny was impossible. He'd tried in the past, but it hadn't worked. Alto just smiled though.

"I'm fine"

Tired or not, the redhead was determined to not let that idiot ignore his needs. He flipped him over, and found that... he was actually okay. He didn't even seemed to be hard through his pants, which.... made no sense?? And Alto looked at him as if he didn't know what was going on.

"It's fine, Dante. You haven't touched me there tonight, so I don't... I haven't really even gotten started..."

And Dante was pretty sure that wasn't how it worked, but he opted to leave that topic for later, and decided to grip the other's tigh instead, causing Alto to look confused.

"Well, we can't have that." And he flipped him on his back and kissed him briefly. They were both smiling when they locked eyes.

"Alto.... have you even locked the door?"

The boy beneath him widened his eyes, but then smiled, as if Dante had just said something really funny.

"Locking it won't make the room soundproof, love."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel that this isn't as good as what I usually read, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless


End file.
